


Paka Ua (Raindrops)

by celli



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, kissemdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainstorm kissing, for <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/"><b>sheafrotherdon</b></a>'s prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paka Ua (Raindrops)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://trinaest.livejournal.com/profile)[**trinaest**](http://trinaest.livejournal.com/) for the world's speediest beta. Written for the kissemdanno LJ community.

When the first few drops hit, Steve winced. Danny swiped a hand at his hair absently, but was too busy ranting to really notice.

“—could be taking Gracie to her dance recital right now, and I have to tell you, contrary to what my appearance and occupation may lead you to believe, I actually like to watch my baby dance. But no, Step-Stan’s driver gets that privilege, and instead I am climbing up the side of a for-the-love-of-God actual _volcano_ , and why am I doing that, Steve? Why? Because you are—is it raining?”

“Um,” Steve said.

Danny looked up just as the skies opened up. In about three seconds, he looked like someone had dumped a bucket of water over his head. Steve braced himself, but Danny just started to laugh. Giant whoops and howls of laughter, with his arms thrown out wide and his face up to the rain.

“Fuck,” Danny said finally, wiping rain and tears from his cheeks. “Fucking _Hawaii_.”

Steve was moving forward before he really registered it, grabbing Danny by his soggy tie and reeling him in. Danny started laughing again as Steve lowered his head.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Now? Now is when you make your move? I am blown away by the romance of the moment,” Danny said.

But his hands had fallen to Steve’s hips, so Steve said, “Seriously, stop talking now, Danno,” and kissed him.

Danny never did quite stop laughing through the whole thing, but Steve decided he didn’t really mind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Diabolical (The Sneak Attack Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193951) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie)




End file.
